Me enamore de James Potter
by Popis
Summary: Momentos Lily/James correlativos de su último año en Hogwarts... espero que les guste...
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Volví para los que les gusto mi primer fics. Este esta especialmente dedicado a mimiq2 por su apoyo y sus consejos. Gracias! Bueno espero que les guste, nos vemos abajo… jaja.

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling… sólo este bonito encuentro es obra de una cabeza loca enamorada…**

_**EL REENCUENTRO**_

Habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que lo vio y, a pesar de eso, sabia que algo había cambiado, que a no todo era igual.

Durante esos dos meses de vacaciones él se había mostrado muy preocupado por ella y su familia, tanto hasta el punto de mandarle una lechuza, primero, cada semana, y después cada dos días. Todo por ser muggle, y con los tiempos que corrían, estaba en un gran peligro y lo peor era que no podía usar la magia para defenderse.

Y él le había mandado tantas cartas, incluso más que sus amigas, para saber como estaba, si su familia esta bien, si tenia miedo…

Al principio, las cartas NO le habían gustado mucho. Cuando le llego la primera pensó "que le interesa al estúpido de Potter como estoy"; pero después algo cambio, algo en esas cartas que la hizo cambiar de parecer, llegado al punto de que las esperaba ansiosa todas las mañanas, sólo para leer y releer la última frase _"Te quiere, James"_ con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa.

Sus primeras respuestas eran cortas, se limitaba a decir que ella y su familia estaban bien, y luego lo mandaba a freír espárragos para no perder la costumbre. Pero en las otras las cosas cambiaron, empezó a contarle más sobre su vida, hasta que llego a contarle detalladamente su vida desde el momento en que le enviaba la respuesta de la carta anterior hasta que había hecho hasta recibir la siguiente.

Ahora, después de todo el verano, de todas las cartas, había llegado el momento de verlo frente a frente y lo temía; temía la reacción que él pudiera provocar en ella cuando volviera a hablarle, temía no saber que hacer, temía lo que pudiera llegar a sentir…

Por suerte, al llegar al anden 9 ¾ todo estaba tan abarrotado de gente que era imposible localizar a alguien, así que mas tranquila por poder retrasar el momento del reencuentro, se dirigió al tren para buscar a sus amigas, que seguramente ya estarían instaladas en algún compartimento.

Iba caminando por el pasillo de uno de los últimos vagones cuando se encontró de frente a James, que parecía volver del baño.

Cuando él la vio se detuvo en seco en mitad del pasillo con una sonrisa vacilante. Lily se pregunto que le pasaría, puesto que nunca se mantenía callado en su presencia, es más siempre parecía que cuando ella lo veía armaba más alboroto de lo normal. Pero así estaba James, mudo ante su pelirroja.

- Hola! – Lily decidió romper el silencio porque eso sólo conseguía ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba.

- Hola Lily – La voz de James era suave sin el tono arrogante que ella tanto odiaba - ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, gracias - Lily le sonrió, le gustaba ese James, sin la arrogancia y la sonrisa gamberra que caracterizaba a los merodeadores, era sólo James -. Y lo digo por todo, por preocuparte por mí durante todo el verano. Ni siquiera mis amigas me mandaron tantas cartas. – La sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro.

- Lo siento, no quise ser un pesado, es que…

Lily no lo dejo terminar, se acerco a él y le planto un beso en la mejilla dejándolo sin habla y paralizado, con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

- No te disculpes, esta todo bien – Lily volvió a sonreír al ver la sonrisa que el chico tenia – Nos vemos después, ¿vale?

- ¿Te puedo acompañar? – la pelirroja lo miro sorprendida, el James que ella conocía, o creía conocer hasta el final del curso anterior, no pedía permiso, hacia lo que se le venia en gana, y cuando ella se hubiera despedido la seguiría aunque ella no quisiera.

James pareció notar el cambio en ella y se apresuro a aclarar:

- El compartimento de tus amigas esta junto al nuestro – dijo haciendo referencia a sus amigos -, y supongo que vos ibas en busca de ellas, ¿no?

Lily sólo consiguió sonreír otra vez mientras asentía con la cabeza; definitivamente le gustaba ese James.

El muchacho, por su parte, tomo el baúl de la pelirroja, esta vez sin pedir permiso, y lo cargo hasta el compartimento. Lily lo siguió todavía sorprendida, pero no pregunto ni hizo comentario alguno, sólo le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y despedida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar algún que otro comentario… acepto todo tipo de sugerencias, etc. Escribo para ustedes así que todo es bienvenido.

Nos vemos en el próximo cap…

Un beso enorme

Flör . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Acá les dejo el segundo cap de esta historia… se que había le había prometido a algunas personas intentar subirlo el viernes pero empecé la universidad y tenia que hacer un trabajo gigante para hoy y no había tenido tiempo de revisarlo para poder publicarlo luego… así que PERDON la demora!! De verdad!! Espero que la espera valga la pena…

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling… sólo este bonito encuentro es obra de una cabeza loca enamorada…**

**¿¿¿ALUCINACIÓN???**

Cuando James entro en el compartimento donde estaban sus amigos tenia una sonrisa gigante en el rostro, esa que sólo aparecía después de haber hecho una excelente broma, en especial si el afectado era Quejicus, o después de una noche de Luna Llena, o incluso después de ganar un partido de Quidditch. Pero no era normal en esas circunstancias, el día de regreso al colegio…

Sus amigos lo miraron inquisitivamente, pero fue Canuto el que puso palabras a lo que los tres Merodeadores pensaban…

- ¿Hiciste alguna broma sin nosotros? – el tono de su voz era serio, y James no estaba acostumbrado a ese tono viniendo de Sirius, normalmente era Remus el responsable.

- ¿Qué? – James lo miro ofendido - ¿Cómo piensan que voy a estrenar el año de diversión solo? ¿Qué tipo de amigo creen que soy?

Los tres chicos que miraban al moreno sonrieron… ese seguía siendo el mismo James de siempre… no tenían nada de lo que preocuparse… sólo era un sonrisa, nada más…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cena de bienvenida transcurría normal, sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Todos los alumnos estaban contentos por volver a Hogwarts y a la magia.

Mientras cenaban, lo jóvenes charlaban con sus amigos, contándose todo lo que en el viaje en tren no habían podido.

Nadie se había percatado de que a pesar de que todo parecía "normal", no lo era.

Dos personas, que generalmente no se llevaban muy bien, bueno una de ellas gritaba a los cuatro vientos estar enamorado de la otra, y esa otra decía odiar con todo su alma a ese que decía amarla, entre bocados se miraban y sonreían.

Transcurrida casi la totalidad de la cena, las amigas de la chica comenzaron a notar que algo no andaba bien con ella. Lily estaba absorta en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a la conversación, algo anormal en ella que siempre estaba interesada en todo lo que les sucedía a sus amigas.

Para captar la atención de la pelirroja tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos… parecía que estuviera volando lejos de este mundo. Cuando Lily se percato de que sus amigas la llamaban soltó un respingo porque se había olvidado de que estaban allí.

Los ojos de James la habían atrapado en un mar de chocolate fundido y el resto de la gente, poco a poco, se había hundido, y todos desaparecieron de la superficie menos ellos dos.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Lily? – Dijo Alice, su mejor amiga – Estas rara desde el tren, apenas has dicho un par de palabras en todo este tiempo, y ahora estas con la mirada perdida, y con la mente en cualquier parte.

Lily pestaño en un intento de borrar de su retina la cara de James y la enorme sonrisa que le estaba dedicando, para poder concentrarse en las palabras de Alice y en inventar una buena respuesta antes de que se dieran cuenta que estaba mirando exactamente… además sus amigas la llevarían derecho a la enfermería si les contestaba "_creo que me pasa algo con James, porque ahora es James, NO MÁS POTTER"_, y de ahí derechito a San Mungo…

- Estoy preocupada por mi familia y todo lo que pasa fuera de estas paredes - _"¡excelente excusa!"_ pensó Lily felicitándose interiormente, porque no era una mentira absoluta, estaba preocupada por la guerra, aunque su ensimismamiento reciente no correspondía a ella.

Sus amigas, todas, conocían la situación del mundo mágico, así que aceptaron su respuesta sin decir nada al respecto. A ellas también les preocupaba, pero la mayoría eran de familias mágicas importantes o, en su defecto, mestizas pero no corrían tanto peligro como la prefecta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius que ya estaba cansado de la actitud de su amigo para con la pelirroja, porque desde que se habían sentado a la mesa no había hecho otra cosa que mirarla embobado, algo totalmente normal si uno esta enamorado… pero era algo que Sirius no entendería nunca porque no se había enamorado jamás, y había jurado no hacerlo nunca en su vida, le pego una colleja para llamar su atención.

James se giro rápidamente hacia su casi hermano con el entrecejo fruncido y una mirada asesina, que a Canuto le resulto graciosa… entre ellos esas cosas no funcionaban, eran los merodeadores y cualquiera de los cuatro moriría para proteger a sus amigos…

- ¿Por qué me pegas, Canuto? - James le devolvió el golpe, pero Sirius sólo sonrió - No vieron que Lily me sonreía, estaba esperando que volviera a hacerlo.

Los chicos miraron a su amigo preocupados, no podía ser que su Cornamenta estuviera teniendo alucinaciones. James loco, JAMAS. Pero ya habían notado que estaba raro y eso volvía a despertar sus preocupaciones.

- Cornamenta, amigo, ¿se te fue el único tornillo que tenias o qué? - dijo Sirius totalmente serio, algo que sólo pasaba cuando sus amigos estaban de por medio.

- No seas idiota Canuto, que es cierto - James lo decía totalmente convencido y Sirius miro a Remus en busca de ayuda.

Remus miro a Lily y después a James, luego los dos chicos volvieron la cabeza hacia Lily, que efectivamente volvía a mirar a James con una sonrisa e ignoro el saludo de Remus completamente, porque James en cuanto la vio volvió a sonreír y Lily se entrego a la perdición que le suponía su mirada chocolate.

Remus sorprendido miro a Sirius porque empezó a temer que él también estuviese alucinando… llego a pensar que tal vez la comida tenia algo que las habría provocado. Sirius también había mirado a Lily y al volverse hacia Lunático le sonrió.

- Creo que yo también estoy loco, amigo mío. Lily le sonríe a nuestro amigo Cornamenta.

- Me parece que alguien nos puso algo en la comida, como venganza de alguna broma, porque yo también lo veo - Remus sacudió la cabeza y miro a Peter -. Colagusano, ¿vos también ves a Lily sonriéndole a James?

Peter levanto la cabeza de su plato y miro a Remus que le señalo a Lily con la cabeza. Peter miro a la chica y después a su amigo y luego de nuevo a Lily; por último miro a Remus.

- Creo que este año se le da a nuestro Cornamenta - acompaño sus palabras con una gran sonrisa que dejaba entrever sus diminutos dientes afilados.

Remus y Sirius lo miraron boquiabierto. Como no se les había ocurrido eso, claro que no era por el hecho de que lo creían completamente imposible; incluso Remus había perdido las esperanzas de unir a esos dos, porque era amigo de la prefecta y había hablado mucho con ella sobre el tema y después de tanto tiempo creyó que seria un milagro si la pelirroja le daba una oportunidad a James.

Espero que les guste mucho como me gusto a mi escribirlo… no se olviden de dejar algun review que me hacen muy feliz si???

ya estoy trabajando en el cap que sigue así que supongo que para el fin de semana lo estare subiendo…

un besooo enorme!!

Flor


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!!! Mil perdones por la tardanza!! Se que le prometí a algunas personitas subir el capi hace bastante tiempo pero espero sepan entenderme… estoy con la universidad a mil y no tenia tiempo, eran exámenes y mas exámenes… así que ni tiempo de escribir, ni de conectarme para subir el capi…

Espero que la espera valga la pena… a mi me gusto mucho lo que escribí… Mimig2 espero que no te enojes no es muy largo… pero al fin y al cabo son drabbles así que no puedo alargarlos mucho… y tengo una sorpresa para todos ustedes… pero tendrán que llegar al final del capi para leerla :p… que mala soy!! Jaja nos vemos abajo…

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling… sólo este bonito encuentro es obra de una cabeza loca enamorada…**

_**SUEÑOS**_

En cuanto llego a la sala común ella ya había subido a su habitación y no la pudo ver para desearle buenas noches, así que se fue directo a su cuarto sin mirar a sus amigos que se quedaron sorprendidos.

Tal vez no hacia falta para verla para desearles las buenas noches…

En cuanto entro en su dormitorio vacio se lanzo sobre el baúl y empezó a rebuscar hasta encontrar un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y un tarro de tinta. Cuando ya tenía las cosas se tiro sobre el baúl a escribir.

_Lily:_

_Sólo quería desearte buenas noches porque después de la cena no pude verte._

_Que sueñes con ángeles, yo también lo hare, porque estaré soñando contigo._

_Un beso. Te quiere,_

_James._

Después de terminar de escribir la misiva y la releyó, para finalmente atarla a la pata de su lechuza que estaba en su jaula sobre el alfeizar de la ventana.

- Llévale esto a Lily y después podes hacer lo que quieras, la noche es tuya - le dijo James al ave con una gran sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza -. Puedes ir de caza o a la lechuceria, no hace falta que regreses aquí. Si te necesito yo te buscare.

La lechuza lo miro con sus ojos amarillentos, le picoteo suavemente la mano en una señal de entendimiento y cariño. James abrió la ventana y la lechuza extendió las alas y emprendió el vuelo. El muchacho se quedo mirándola hasta que la perdió de vista en la basta negrura de la noche.

Unos minutos después, el resto de los merodeadores entro en la habitación. Miraron a James fijamente y luego intercambiaron miradas entre ellos para decidirse por quien comenzaba a hablar.

Finalmente, los tres se acercaron al moreno de gafas y lo sentaron, sin muchos preámbulos, sobre el baúl de Sirius, que era el más cercano a la ventana. James miro a sus amigos interrogante pero en sus caras vio la misma expresión que la suya, ellos también parecían intrigados por algo.

- ¿Qué? - James se había cansado del silencio de sus amigos y si ellos no comenzaban a hablar el rompería el silencio.

- Queremos saber que te pasa - dijo Sirius, haciéndose cargo de la situación -, y queremos saberlo ahora.

- Canuto, a mi no me hables con ese tono de amenaza - eso lo había picado un poco.

Él no iba a guardarles ningún secreto a sus amigos, pero todavía no les había dicho nada sobre lo de Lily, porque no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaria ella al volver al colegio. En lo mas hondo de su ser había temido que una vez en Hogwarts todo volvería a ser como antes; él le declaraba su amor y ella le gritaba que lo odiaba. Por eso se había guardado para él todo lo referido a las cartas del verano.

- Cornamenta, amigo, no queremos amenazarte, sólo estamos preocupados por saber que te pasa. Estas raro - Remus siempre estaba allí para calmar la situación -. Lily también esta rara.

James resoplo. No tenia alternativa, era el momento de contarles todo; las cartas, las primeras respuestas de Lily, las últimas respuestas de Lily, lo que paso en el tren y lo de la cena, aunque eso sus amigos ya lo sabían. Por último, les conto lo que había hecho antes de que ellos llegaran, la carta de buenas noches que le había mandado a su pelirroja hacia tan sólo unos minutos.

Lily estaba mirando los terrenos de Hogwarts que se extendían bajo la ventana de su dormitorio. Había extraño mucho su hogar mágico y sus hermosos paisajes. Miro las estrellas que adornaban esa noche el cielo negro, cuando de la nada apareció una lechuza, que en la penumbra le costo reconocer.

Cuando estuvo a sólo un par de metros de la ventana, donde la alcanzaba la luz que salía de los dormitorios, no tardo ni dos segundos en reconocerla, era Esmeralda, la lechuza de James; la mensajera que la había visitado casi diariamente durante el verano y a la que le había encomendado sus respuestas.

Cuando la lechuza se apoyo en el alfeizar de la ventana, Lily no pudo evitar sonreír; el ave llevaba una nota en la pata. Acaricio la cabeza del animal, ganándose con eso unos tiernos picoteos en la mano, mientras con la otra retiraba el pequeño rollo de pergamino.

Miro a la lechuza a los ojos durante unos minutos y ésta pestaño como respondiendo a la pregunta que ella no había formulado. Después extendió las alas y abandono la habitación alejándose en la noche.

Lily desenrollo el pergamino y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al leer el contenido. Releyó la nota un par de veces mientras la luna salía de detrás de unas nubes, hasta que decidió que era tarde y debía acostarse para empezar bien la semana de clases; después de todo sus amigas ya dormían hacia rato.

Se dirigió a su cama, saco de debajo de la almohada su novela muggle favorita, _Mujercitas,_ guardo la nota de James en ella con el resto de las cartas, volvió a colocar el libro en su lugar y se acostó.

Cuando se durmió, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, aunque no soñó con ángeles, sino con mares de chocolate derretido, sólo para ella…

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado y me dejen muchos comentarios… espero todas la quejas por la demora, se que me las merezco…

No se con seguridad cuando voy a volver a actualizar, sólo espero que sea pronto, pero ahora me surgieron varias dudas de cómo seguir… mi primera idea era hacer drabbles, aunque correlativos, no tan seguidos en la línea de la historia y me gustaría saber que opinan ustedes.

Muchas gracias a todos las personas que me dejaron un review y a tantos otros que me pusieron en favoritos, etc., eso fue lo que me hizo dar mas ganas de seguir con todo esto.

Seguro que todavía se preguntan cual es la sorpresa que les tengo preparada… yo diría que es mas bien una compensación por todo el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar para este capi… voy a publicar otra historia, de un solo capitulo, para todos aquellos que quieran leerla, todavía me falta hacer unas correcciones así que tendrán que esperar unos días, espero que no tantos.

Ahora si me despido de ustedes hasta la próxima, no se olviden de dejar un review :p … besos enormes para todos!

Flör


	4. Chapter 4

Mil veces PERDON! Se que hace siglos tendría que haber vuelto con un nuevo capi, pero la verdad mi inspiración había volado lejos y no podía escribir nada. Espero que les guste, nos vemos abajo…

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling… sólo este bonito encuentro es obra de una cabeza loca enamorada…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**AMIGOS**_

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Lily no había podido ocultar mucho tiempo más su "nueva relación" con James. El primer día de clases, durante el desayuno, él había llegado hasta su lado para después plantarle un beso en la mejilla; y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, aunque en realidad no quisiera hacerlo.

Su única reacción fue sonrojarse ante el hecho y los comentarios de Black, al estilo _"yo seré el padrino de la boda y de su primer hijo"_, no le habían ayudado mucho. Gracias a Merlín, James lo había callado, pero el color de sus mejillas no había disminuido ni un poquito.

Y lo peor es que cuando, más adelante, recordaba ese momento volvía a ruborizarse, porque sus amigas no habían esperado ni siquiera a que terminara el desayuno para arrastrarla fuera del Gran Salón para saber "TODO" lo que sucedía y que ellas ignoraban.

Alice y Mary se habían mostrado súper entusiasmadas ante las novedades que la pelirroja les contaba, y habían intentado por todos los medios, legales, sacarle una confesión, pero ella no se sentía capaz de reconocer en voz alta que James le gustaba; así que simplemente había optado por decirles que sólo eran amigos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de que hablara horas con sus amigos y los pusiera al tanto de todo, estos se mostraron tan contentos como él con sus avances con su pelirroja, haciendo que su felicidad fuera aun mayor porque sabia que sus amigos eran completamente sinceros; siempre lo habían apoyado con todo lo de Lily, aunque Sirius no quisiera admitir que lo que James sentía por la chica fuera amor verdadero.

Cuando entro en la Gran Salón la mañana siguiente no pudo evitar cometer la locura de acercarse a ella y plantarle un beso en la mejilla delante de todos, arriesgándose a arruinar lo poco que había conseguido hasta ese momento. Pero Lily no le grito sino que le regalo una hermosa sonrisa tímida, mientras un rubor se extendía por su cara; hecho que lo hizo sonreír enormemente.

Los comentarios, poco adecuados, de Sirius contribuyeron a aumentar el sonrojo que se había apoderado de la prefecta en ese instante. A su pesar, tuvo que mandarlo a callar para que no le causara más inconvenientes de los que él mismo ya se creaba, algo que a su moreno hermano de ojos grises no le agrado demasiado, pero que hizo de igual modo.

Sin embargo, nada dura lo suficiente, o lo que uno espera y desea que dure. Su felicidad mañanera no fue eterna.

Después del almuerzo, él y Lily junto con sus amigos, tenían una hora libre y ella le pidió hablar a solas. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se levanto del banco, la tomo de la mano y la guio hasta la sombra de un árbol que estaba junto al lago, donde tomaron asiento.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos disfrutando del paisaje que tanto habían añorado durante las vacaciones, y que recordarían años después con una exactitud asombrosa.

- James - Lily rompió el silencio, porque sentía que era ella la que debía comenzar a hablar, después de todo esa charla había sido idea suya. Tenía miedo, no iba negarlo, pero si había juntado el valor suficiente para pedirle que hablaran, ahora que estaban ahí, no podía echarse atrás. Era una Gryffindor y los Gryffindors son valientes, así que tomo aire y comenzó a hablar.

No soy tonta y me doy cuenta de que todo esto va más rápido de lo que creo conveniente - James hizo una mueca. Al final, su actitud y los comentarios de Sirius lo habían perjudicado -. No voy a negar que mi forma de verte sea diferente…

- Pero no me amas - le corto James tristemente.

- No puedo amarte si no conozco al verdadero James. La imagen que tengo de ti de todos estos años no podría suscitar mi amor, seria imposible - Lily hablaba con sinceridad y demostrando una serenidad que no sentía en absoluto. La tranquilidad de su exterior solo era una fachada, porque por dentro era puro nervios.

Por eso quería pedirte algo - James la miro por primera vez desde que se habían instalado ahí y asintió con la cabeza para animarla a continuar -. Yo… yo quería saber si podíamos ser amigos y que el tiempo haga lo que tenga que hacer.

Lily le dedico una sonrisa vacilante que James no le correspondió. El muchacho respiro hondo antes de contestar.

- Lo último que quiero en este mundo es ser tu amigo, Lily. Creo que te lo he demostrado más de una vez en estos años.

- Lo se James, créeme que lo se. Pero es lo único que puedo darte por ahora. Necesito saber quien eres de verdad.

Necesito descubrir al hombre del que Remus siempre me habló para borrar de mi memoria al chico arrogante que yo quise ver, y que eras en ese momento.

- Tienes razón, como siempre - James le sonrió y eso consiguió devolverle la tranquilidad a la prefecta -. Voy a intentar ser tu amigo, no puedo prometerte nada seguro, pero quiero que sepas quien soy en verdad.

Fui un arrogante, y tal vez en algunas cosas siga siéndolo para serte sincero - James le guiño un ojo -; después de todo soy el mejor buscador que haya existido en la historia de Hogwarts - una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lily. El comentario del morocho no le había molestado en absoluto, sólo le había causado gracia.

También fui egocéntrico y gamberro, pero a todos nos llega el momento de crecer y madurar… bueno tal vez a Sirius nunca le llegue - los dos rieron -; y yo voy a demostrarte que he cambiado.

- Gracias James! - Lily no pudo contener el impulso de abrazarlo. "_No ha sido tan malo, después de todo. Es casi tan fácil hablar con él como con Remus"_ pensó mientras lo abrazaba. James le devolvió el abrazo y la pelirroja se sonrojo mientras se separaba de él.

- Los amigos pueden abrazarse, Lily - le dijo James con un brillo travieso en los ojos. Un brillo que Lily no quería que desapareciera nunca.

- Lo se - contesto ella todavía avergonzada -, pero no es fácil acostumbrarse.

James sonrió aun más, si eso era posible. Podía sentir en esos minutos el revoloteo frenético de las mariposas que habitaban en su estomago desde el día que conocía a Lily Evans.

Solemnemente, extendió la mano derecha hacia la chica que sonrió divertida ante el gesto. La duda se reflejo unos segundos en sus ojos verdes, pero desapareció casi al instante; estrecho la mano que él le ofrecía y James dijo:

- Amigos.

Ambos sonrieron.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tarde, lo se. Todos deben estar pensando "al fin esta chica se digno a subir el capi que seguía". Me merezco todos los reclamos que tengan, así que por favor los mandan con un review. También díganme si por lo menos la espera valió la pena :p … que sus review me hacen mucha ilusión.

Gracias a todos lo que han leído la historia, la han agregado a favoritos y a los que se tomaron dos segundos de su tiempo para escribirme algunas líneas…

Espero no demorar mucho para el capi que sigue… para el cual ya tengo una idea pero todavía no comencé a escribirlo… así que tiempo por favor!

Casi olvido mencionar que este capi es el más largo que escribí para esta historia, y espero conseguir extenderme más en los prox! :p

Un beso grande! Mucha suerte!

Flör


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! De verdad siento la demora… así que todas las explicaciones al final para no retrasar la lectura…

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling… sólo este bonito encuentro es obra de una cabeza loca enamorada…**

_**TARDES DE BIBLIOTECA**_

Aunque Sirius se burle de él y Peter no lo entienda nunca, James sabe que el tiempo que pasa en la biblioteca haciendo deberes no es tiempo perdido.

Pero no es como le dice a Remus, que se esta convirtiendo en un chico responsable y que se preocupa por sus tareas, sino que es por ELLA, porque ELLA esta allí. Porque ahora puede disfrutar de su compañía libremente, sin correr el riesgo de ser hechizado o maltratado. Y cuando puede permanecer a su lado sin importar nada, no estar con ella es perder el tiempo.

Lo mejor son las recompensas que obtiene al perderse toda una tarde de bromas con sus amigos, y no es que no los considere importante, pero con ellos ya disfruto 6 años y debe aprovechar a Lily por si algún momento cambia de opinión; aunque duda que eso pase alguna vez.

Y esas recompensas no son otra cosa que las sonrisas de su pelirroja, que valen mucho más que todo el oro que puede llegar a tener guardado en su cámara de máxima seguridad de Gringotts. Porque vale eso y mucho más porque lo cambiaria todo, todo lo que posee, incluso su capa invisible que tanto quiere y el mapa del merodeador si consigue convencer a los chicos de que se lo den, por una sola sonrisa, porque no es sólo eso, una sonrisa, es una sonrisa Lily Evans.

Una sonrisa Lily Evans dedica a él es lo que viene deseando desde que la conoció y se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella; porque un sola sonrisa va acompañada de ese rubor de mejillas y ese brillo que tanto ama en sus ojos. Porque significa vía libre para observar sus labios, esos labios que lo vuelven loco.

Y allí esta otra vez, pasando la tarde en la biblioteca, sentado frente a ella.

Estaba muy concentrada escribiendo una redacción de transformaciones, que al parecer le costaba bastante. Los signos no eran otros que su frente ligeramente arrugada y sus labios fruncidos en una mueca que le resultaba especialmente graciosa, mientras sus ojos recorrían el pergamino una y otra vez buscando algún error; intentando encontrar el lugar donde ha cometido la falla para volver a rehacer el trabajo.

Se levanto de su asiento para situarse detrás de ella, y así poder leer sobre su hombro. _"Transformación humana"_, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el titulo del trabajo; era un tema del que sabia mucho, después de todo habían pasado dos años juntando toda la información posible para convertirse en animagos; lo mejor de todo, lo habían conseguido; él y dos de sus amigos.

Lily aun no se ha dado cuenta de que se movió de su lugar. Debía estar realmente preocupada porque ante el menor ruido ella suele distraerse, por eso prefiere la biblioteca antes que la Sala Común donde siempre hay conversaciones y juegos, nunca el silencio que necesita para poder concentrarse.

El morocho con tan sólo una mirada rápida al ensayo encuentra la falla y no duda en señalársela.

- Los animagos en su forma animal tienen una conexión con la forma humana, una conexión física – le dijo en un susurro junto al oído, después de todo estaban en la biblioteca y el susurro era el nivel máximo permitido para hablar. Pero eso no impidió que la pelirroja se sobresaltara, antes de girarse a mirarlo. Él le sonrió -.

Guardan una cierta relación en la apariencia. Por ejemplo, la Prof. McGonagall tiene señas alrededor de los ojos, que si uno observa bien pueden relacionarse con sus anteojos.

Sirius, por ejemplo… - James cerró la boca de golpe, sin terminar la frase. Lily lo miro con suspicacia. El moreno no podía creer que había estado a punto de revelar uno de los secretos mejor guardados de los Merodeadores.

- Sirius, ¿Qué? – dijo la prefecta con una sonrisita.

- No voy a decirte. Si lo hago te enojaras con mi amigo y no me perdonara el haberlo traicionado. Y un merodeador no traiciona a los suyos.

- Vamos, por favor. Prometo no decir nada. Guardare el secreto – la sonrisa de ángel de la pelirroja hizo flaquear las defensas del muchacho, pero este se recupero rápidamente.

- Sirius cree que el parecido tiene que ver con la vida privada de la Prof. – James sonrió con suficiencia, mientras se revolvió el pelo nervioso porque la chica no creyera en sus palabras o se enojara con él, por el comentario, y no volviera a hablarle -. No se si me entiendes…

Lily asintió soltando un suspiro. Sabia que James no le contaba todo y eso, muy en el fondo, le molestaba; porque la hacia dudar sobre si el chico confiaba en ella.

Pero no podía quejarse, ella también le ocultaba cosas; por ejemplo, que sabía el secreto de Remus desde finales de tercero y que nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni a Alice ni a Mary. Ni siquiera el dueño del secreto se imaginaba que ella sabía, que conocía sobre su licantropía.

Aunque, intuía que "los merodeadores" si conocían el secreto de uno de sus integrantes y los admiraba por ello; algo que nunca se había animado a reconocer ni ante ella misma, pero ahora todo era diferente, su relación con James y el paquete que lo acompaña si te empiezas a llevar bien con él, ni más ni menos que su _"hermano"_, como se llaman entre ellos, Sirius. Tal vez, más adelante se lo confesara, pero ahora no.

Sacudió la cabeza para salir de sus cavilaciones y le agradeció al morocho la ayuda con una linda sonrisa, una sonrisa Lily Evans. Él se limito a encogerse de hombros y a devolverle la sonrisa quitándole importancia al tema.

Cuando Lily se giro otra vez hacia su redacción, para hacer las correcciones correspondientes y para agregar algunos datos más, el muchacho de gafas le planto un beso en la mejilla y volvió a su lugar sin dejar de sonreír.

Las mejillas de la pelirroja, en ese momento, comenzaron a competir con su pelo para ver cual de los dos rojos era más fuerte.

&&&&&&&&

En el profile están mis explicaciones de porque me demore tanto… de verdad lamento haber estado ausente casi dos meses pero tuve semanas muy complicadas, algunas muy tristes, otras demasiado atareadas, que escribir se transformo para mi en una misión imposible XD… espero que la espera merezca la tardanza, pero eso lo decidirán uds con sus review… así que por favor dejen alguno, aunque sea para insultarme o maldecirme. Prometo no defenderme!

Para alegría de uds el siguiente capi esta listo, solo falta la revisión final y pasarlo a la pc… porque lo hice en un borrador…

Una aclaración más, la última, en el profile también les dije que no iba a darles noticias hasta el martes, pero tuve mucha suerte!. El técnico me llamo el sábado por la tarde para decirme que mi archivo se había salvado así que salí corriendo a buscarlo para poder ver que estuviera todo en condiciones para presentárselos, pero llegaron visitas a mi casa y no me dieron tiempo a sentarme y trabajar en el capi para publicarlo, por eso va con un día mas de retraso.

Ahora si me despido hasta la prox!.

Un besoo enorme para todos… gracias por leer, por dejar review y agregarme a sus favoritos!

Flör …


	6. Chapter 6

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling… sólo este bonito encuentro es obra de una cabeza loca enamorada…**

_**QUIDDITCH**_

A pesar de que todos los años era obligada a asistir a los partidos de Quidditch por sus amigas, ese año iba porque realmente lo quería. Además, se lo había prometido a él y no pensaba incumplir su palabra.

Así que ese sábado en el que se llevaría a cabo el primer partido de la temporada, Gryffindor y Slytherin inaugurarían la liga, se levanto primera y despertó a sus amigas, Mary y Alice, para que comenzaran a prepararse así podrían ir a desayunar.

Ansiaba llegar al Gran Salón antes de que el equipo de quiddicth de su casa abandonara el colegio para ir a los vestuarios, porque deseaba ver a James para desearle buena suerte en el juego. Eso era algo que él le había pedido todos los años, antes de cada partido, y que ella nunca había cumplido, simplemente lo ignoraba; por eso quería cambiar las cosas ese día.

Cuando llego al Gran Comedor todo el equipo estaba reunido alrededor de la mesa de su casa con las cabezas juntas; mientras desayunaban, seguramente estarían repasando las tácticas para el partido. James era obsesivo con el Quidditch. Algunos agregarían que tal vez ella era su mayor obsesión y después, como segundo puesto en la lista, el deporte mágico.

Se acerco hasta el muchacho con el pelo negro azabache indomable y le toco suavemente el hombro para llamar su atención.

El moreno bufo por la interrupción e iba a mandar a volar al intruso, hasta que se giro y vio allí a Lily con una hermosa sonrisa bailando en sus labios, una sonrisa que era sólo para él.

- Siento molestar, pero me preguntaba si podría hablar con vos. Sólo será un segundo – dijo la muchacha con su dulce voz -.

James se levanto rápidamente del banco para seguirla unos metros, alejándose del grupo que no podía dejar de mirar a su capitán completamente asombrados, ya que si alguno de ellos se iba del último repaso los echaría del equipo sin miramientos.

Lily sonrió aun más al ver el rostro sonriente del joven que no dejaba de observarla.

- De veras lamento molestarte en este momento, se que es muy importante para vos, pero no quería que te fueras al campo sin antes haberte deseado suerte.

Es lo que siempre me pediste antes de cada partido durante los últimos tres años y yo nunca lo hice; y este año, que es el último quiero…

La pelirroja no llego a terminar la frase cuando James se acerco a ella, para rozar sus propios labios con los de ella. Sólo fue eso, un roce pero consiguió dejarla aturdida por unos cuantos minutos.

Cuando finalmente fue consciente de ese hecho su rostro empezó una carrera para ganarle a su cabello tratando de conseguir un rojo más intenso. A pesar de la vergüenza logro alzar una de sus manos llevándola hasta los labios para acariciarlos con las yemas de sus dedos.

Busco a James, que ya no estaba al frente suyo. Lo vio caminando hacia la salida del Gran comedor con sus compañeros, mientras seguía discutiendo con ellos las técnicas que debían emplear en el partido.

- James – le grito, sin pensarlo.

Él se volteo deteniendo el paso y sonrió con arrogancia.

- Eso es lo que voy a pedirte, desde hoy, antes de cada partido – y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro se giro y siguió a sus jugadores al vestuario.

Lily, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, volvió junto a sus amigas, que estaban sentadas en la mesa de Gryffindor, para desayunar junto a ellas. Todavía no se había percatado de que todas las miradas del lugar estaban concentradas en ella, incluidas las de los profesores, después de la pequeña escena que había protagonizado con el merodeador.

&&&

No tengo excusas, solo estoy bastante desilucionada porque en el ultimo capi no recibi ningún review y pocas lecturas. Eso solo me hace pensar que no les agrada el fics así que me tomo bastante tiempo pensar si actualizaba o no la historia. Pero odio que queden incompletas así que publicare los últimos capis (no quedan mas de 3 o 4) para los pocos que quieran leerla.

Gracias a los que leyeron, y les pido disculpas por la demora, que no se merecían. Espero que este les guste porque van a cambiar las cosas, estén atentos a la actualización.

Hasta el prox capi. Un besoo enorme. Mucha suerte!

Popis


	7. Chapter 7

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling… sólo este bonito encuentro es obra de una cabeza loca enamorada…**

_**INVITACION **_

Habían pasado 10 días desde el partido de Quidditch donde Gryffindor venció a Slytherin con una diferencia de más de 100 puntos. Victoria que James le dedico a Lily desde el cielo mientras sostenía la pequeña pelotita dorada entre sus dedos. 10 días habían transcurrido desde ese beso fugaz que el morocho de gafas le robo a la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

A la prefecta no le habría importado el paso del tiempo si no sintiera que el merodeador la estaba esquivando, algo que sonaba ilógico sólo de pensarlo. Pero es lo que parecía.

Desde el día del partido no habían vuelto a estar solos y eso le impidió a la Premio Anual aclarar las cosas con su compañero. Lo peor es que si se quedaban solos, él inventaba una escusa para irse del lugar.

Aunque si le preguntaran a Lily, había algo que le molestaba más que todo este asunto. Dentro de 4 días seria la fiesta de Halloween y el joven que la consideraba el amor de su vida no se había dignado a invitarla al baile; algo totalmente extraño, puesto que para esa fecha ella ya había recibido como mínimo 15 invitaciones de su parte, a las que respondía NO continuamente; pero eso nunca fue un impedimento para el muchacho de seguir insistiendo. Él se resignaba la tarde anterior, donde le pedía a la primera muchacha bonita que pasara por delante de sus ojos que lo acompañara y la mencionada aceptaba sin dudar, incluso si ya tenia pareja.

Y ese año, en que eran "amigos" y podía estar casi seguro de que ella le diría, por fin, el tan ansiado SI, él muy cara dura no la invitaba.

El fin de semana anterior, el Director les había permitido ir a Hogsmeade para conseguir las cosas que necesitaran para el baile de la semana entrante; y ella, ingenuamente, compro un bonito vestido pensando en el "estúpido de Potter", que ahora no luciría porque no tenia pareja.

Esa noche cuando se retiro de la cena con sus amigas para ir a acostarse, decidió contarles sus dudas sobre el hecho de que James la evitara. Ellas la tranquilizaron diciéndole que el gryffindor nunca la evitaría, que esperara un poco más porque él debía estar preparando una sorpresa para ella. Y les creyó.

&&&

- Sólo falta un día para el dichoso baile y todavía no tengo pareja – exclamo la pelirroja bastante frustrada.

Cada momento que había pasado con James en los últimos días le había hablado solo de la fiesta, del vestido que se había comprado y de los posibles peinados que usaría. Todos estos comentarios iban acompañados de alguna indirecta para que el chico reaccionara y la invitara, pero él parecía no entender sus palabras. _"Ni que hablara en chino"_ había pensado la prefecta sólo unas horas antes, cuando había vuelto a intentar captar la atención del morocho.

- Pues yo creo que deberías dejar de perder el tiempo en indirectas e invitarlo vos – dijo su mejor amiga Mary sentándose a su lado, mientras Alice afirmaba con la cabeza dando a entender que aprobaba la idea de su otra amiga.

- ¡Están locas! – grito Lily -. Díganme, ¿desde cuando es la mujer la que debe invitar al hombre?

- Desde que el hombre parece habitar otro mundo y no invita a la mujer de sus sueños al baile de Halloween – acoto la rubia que seguía parada frente a sus amigas.

- ¡Ni loca! – la Premio Anual se levanto de su cama y salió de la habitación dispuesta a buscar a su "amigo" para volver a ponerlo a prueba con nuevas indirectas.

Lo encontró bajo el haya junto al lago, en el mismo lugar donde habían quedado ser amigos; era la zona preferida de todos para pasar un buen rato al aire libre con su grupo. Pero para su desgracia no estaba solo. Una Ravenclaw de 5º o 6º año, no lo recordaba bien, lo acompañaba. Aunque la prefecta describiera mejor la situación diciendo que la joven se regalaba ante los ojos de James.

Ese hecho la puso furiosa, _"si, furiosa"_ se dijo a si misma cuando otra palabra, que sonaba mas parecida a CELOS apareció en su cabeza.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de la pareja consiguió escuchar lo que hablaban, o lo que la muchacha le decía al gryffindor.

- Jimmy, mis amigas me contaron que no aceptaste ir con ellas al baile. Y nosotras sabemos que tampoco has invitado a nadie – _"obvio que no invito a nadie,"_ pensó la pelirroja, _"si todavía no me ha pedido que sea su pareja gritándolo a los cuatro vientos"_ -; es decir, que todavía no tienes acompañante.

- Es cierto – dijo James sin mirar, ni siquiera una vez, a la muchacha que estaba a su lado hablándole.

- Me pregunta, entonces, si no iras al baile…

- Claro que voy a ir, no lo dudes.

- Genial. Entonces vamos como pareja, ¿si?

Lily sintió ganas de estrangularla; con que derecho decía que James iba a ser su pareja la muy…

- Lo siento Sophie, no puedo ir contigo – contesto el muchacho con calma.

La sonrisa de suficiencia de la rubia se borro de inmediato.

- ¿Por qué? – en su voz se notaba la desilusión y las lagrimas contenidas.

- Porque James es mi pareja – la prefecta se paro frente a los dos jóvenes. Uno la miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la otra fruncía el seño y mostraba su descontento; después de todo, la chica que acababa de hablar no era otra que LILY EVANS el gran amor del merodeador.

- Pero Jimmy acaba de decirme que no tiene pareja.

- Perdón Sophie, hasta recién no tenia pareja – el joven se volvió hacia la Ravenclaw, por primera vez desde que se instalara a su lado -. Ahora si la tengo. Iré a la fiesta con Lily.

La muchacha, humillada, se levanto indignada y se marcho rumbo al castillo.

James también se levanto, pero no se alejo, sino que encaro a la pelirroja. Se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando vio que ella no sonreía, sino que estaba claramente enojada.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas invitarme al baile? – la voz delata su furia, aunque ella no hacia nada por esconderla.

- No pensaba hacerlo – le respondió el morocho tranquilamente sin borrar su sonrisa.

- ¿¡¿QUÉ?!? – la Premio Anual estaba completamente exasperada. Primera una rubia tonta trataba de quitarle su pareja de baile; y ahora, por si fuera poco, la persona que seria su pareja le dice que nunca pensó en invitarla.

- No iba a invitarte, esperaba que tu me invitaras a mi – James volvió a tomar asiento y la insto a imitarlo. Una vez que ella estuvo sentada a su lado continúo hablando.

Todos los años te invite al baile y siempre me rechazaste, así que creí que este año debías invitarme tú. Creo que después de todo me lo merezco.

Además, esta el hecho de que te bese y había prometido ser tu amigo; no quería presionarte, eso es todo.

Con ese último argumento el enfado de la pelirroja desapareció por completo.

- James – la voz dulce voló hasta los odios del chico de gafas -, ¿quisieras ir a la fiesta de Halloween conmigo?

- ¿Cómo amigos? – la sonrisa del merodeador no tenia comparación alguna.

- No, seria algo así como nuestra primera cita – la prefecta no pudo evitar ruborizarse al decir esas palabras.

El morocho rio de la reacción de ella; rio de felicidad porque había conseguido una cita con Lily; rio porque había sido ella quien lo había invitado.

- Acepto – dijo James solemnemente, sin borrar la sonrisa victoriosa que se había instalado en su rostro.

La muchacha le planto un beso en la mejilla antes de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Al final sus amigas tenían razón.

**&&&&**

**Hola!! No paso tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez! Primero quiero agradecer todos lo review que me mandaron y, especialmente a los que no pude responderle ya que son anónimos. Muchas de esas personas me escriben en casi todos los capis y nunca les agradecí sus palabras de aliento!**

**Muchas gracias a todos!! Al leer sus mensajes me dieron muchas ganas de terminar el fics aunque yo ya había dicho que lo haría, siempre es mejor saber que es bien recibido…**

**El capi que sigue esta casi listo… es bastante más largo que los que hice hasta el momento… y va a ir acompañado de una sorpresa… tanto en el capi como fuera de él… no voy a hacer mas comentarios al respecto… van a tener que esperar a la publicación y estar pendientes de mi profile para saber de que les hablo… soy mala lo se!... pero quiero dejarlos con la intriga. Espero que me perdonen por eso!!**

**Un beso grande!! Y nos leemos pronto!**

**Flör . . . **


	8. Chapter 8

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling… sólo este bonito encuentro es obra de una cabeza loca enamorada…**

_**HALLOWEEN**_

Cuando llego a su cuarto, sus amigas la miraron inquisitivamente. Ella por toda respuesta sonrió. Alice y Mary se abalanzaron sobre Lily entre abrazos, gritos y besos, felicitándola por aceptar la cita con James.

Al librarse de ellas, se sentó en su cama seguida de las otras dos chicas que esperaban conocer todos los detalles de lo sucedido y la pelirroja no se hizo rogar. Empezó contándoles de la Ravenclaw, Sophie, y la conversación que mantuvo con el merodeador mientras no sabían que ella escuchaba. Sus amigas también se indignaron ante el hecho de que la rubia se creyera tan importante en la vida de James para convencerse de que podía ir con él al baile. Pero la prefecta se apuro a contarles sobre su intervención en la escena, hasta que Mary la interrumpió a ella.

- ¡Te dije que lo invitaras y lo hiciste! – después de gritar, se levanto de la cama y comenzó a saltar de pura felicidad por la valentía de su amiga.

- Bueno, tienes razón – dijo Lily obligándola a sentarse nuevamente -; lo invite, pero todavía no termine de contarles lo que pasó.

Ese último comentario consiguió sentar definitivamente a la muchacha que seguía saltando pese a los intentos de la prefecta por detenerla.

La pelirroja continúo con el relato sin nuevas interrupciones. Pero al finalizar con una gran sonrisa, Alice emitió su opinión:

- Si es una cita, entonces, Potter seguramente esperara que pase algo más que sólo bailar durante la fiesta.

- Eso es cierto; después de todo para Potter y Black una cita no es el baile, sino que tiene más acción – agrego Mary mirando seriamente a su amiga pelirroja.

- Por eso aceptaste ir con Black ¿no? – Alice miraba a la castaña con picardía. Pero antes de poder responder con argumentos en su favor, un grito inundo la habitación.

- ¡¡Vas a ir con Black a la fiesta!! Mala amiga nunca me lo contaste – termino Lily frunciendo el ceño, claramente ofendida.

- Es cierto – comenzó Mary -, no te conté nada pero no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque no me prestas atención.

Hace días que hablas solo de Potter y no te enteras del mundo.

Lily se arrepintió rápidamente de haber acusado a la joven de mala amiga, cuando en realidad, ella era la que se había comportado como tal.

- Lo siento Mary – dijo y cuando la aludida sonrió se fundieron en un abrazo, al que luego se sumo Alice.

- Estas perdonada, pelirroja. Pero que sea la última vez que por un hombre, por no decir un "merodeador", nos dejas de lado – la sonrisa que estaba pintada en el rostro de la Gryffindor eliminaba el tono de regaño de la frase.

- Lo prometo – la prefecta se llevo una mano al corazón, sin borrar la sonrisa, mientras hablaba.

Después de eso, las tres rompieron a reír. Cuando la rubia consiguió calmarse mira a Mary seriamente.

- No te hagas la tonta – la castaña la miro haciéndose la desentendida -. Todavía no respondiste a mi pregunta.

¿Por qué vas con Black a la fiesta?

La muchacha sonrió con picardía por toda respuesta y las tres amigas volvieron a reír, mientras se abrazaban.

&&&

James entro al dormitorio compartido donde lo esperaban sus amigos. Los merodeadores restantes lo miraron expectante; estaban ansiosos por saber que había pasado con Lily. El morocho de gafas, sin embargo, se dirigió con parsimonia hasta su cama, para luego tirarse de espalda sobre el colchón y utilizar los brazos como almohada. Sirius arto del misterio le tiro con u almohada mientras rompía el silencio.

- Vamos Cornamenta, no te hagas el interesante. Vimos en el mapa que estuviste con Evans, así que comienza a hablar de una buena vez.

El aludido rió por el comentario de su amigo que los había delatado y las expresiones de impaciencia que bailaban en sus caras. Finalmente, cuando pudo contralar su risa, se apiado de sus amigos; se levanto sobre el codo para poder mirarlos mejor y comenzó a hablar.

- Lily, MI querida pelirroja, acaba de invitarme al baile de Halloween – los presentes abrieron la boca de sorpresa y James aumento la sonrisa.

Es una cita.

La habitación se paralizo por completo por dos segundos exactamente, hasta que Sirius Black reacciono y se tiro sobre su amigo, casi hermano, para felicitarlo. Segundos después se unieron los otros dos muchachos.

&&&

Lily era tan puntual que James decidió estar listo diez minutos antes de hora para que no fuera ella la que tuviera que esperarlo a él. Todo debía ser perfecto, porque si lo arruinaba desperdiciaría la oportunidad de tener a su pelirroja.

La muchacha apareció un par de minutos después de la hora acordada y sonrió al verlo. Se acerco hasta él y se saludaron con un simple beso en la mejilla.

- Perdón por hacerte esperar - dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

- Vamos Lily, sólo demoraste dos minutos más de la hora, eso no es esperar – la voz de James demostraba claramente diversión aunque quiso agregarle un tono de reproche a su comentario. Para él la prefecta era perfecta pero ella intentaba serlo aún más.

Tomados de la mano, abandonaron la Sala Común que empezaba a llenarse de jóvenes vestidos con túnicas de gala. Después de traspasar el retrato de la Sra. Gorda, James miro a su acompañante detenidamente. Su cita llevaba un vestido con un corte bastante simple, "como ella" pensó, pero que se ajustaba a su cuerpo resaltando sus suaves curvas y dejando al descubierto parte de su espalda. El escote no era pronunciado pero si, bastante, sugestivo; y la falda tenia un tajo lateral que dejaba ver desde el final del muslo izquierdo hasta el tobillo. La tela era tornasolada entre los colores azul francia y un verde un poco más oscuro que sus ojos. En los pies llevaba unas sandalias plateadas a juego con el adorno de su cabello, que estaba semi-recogido, un lirio con una esmeralda engarzada en el centro.

- Lily, estas… - James no encontraba una palabra que la describiera lo suficientemente bien, que fuera lo más fiel a su perfección. Ella sólo sonrió por su falta de palabras.

Simplemente angelical, hermosa, perfecta – dijo finalmente el muchacho.

La Premio Anual se ruborizo suavemente pero le regalo una enorme sonrisa que él correspondió.

- Yo nunca pensé que pudieras verte más endemoniadamente atractivo con traje de gala que con tu uniforme mal acomodado súper sexy; pero no soy perfecta.

Definitivamente estas muy guapo – termino ella mucho más ruborizada que antes. James no pudo contenerse y rozo sus labios con los de la pelirroja. No iba a presionarla así que se separo rápidamente.

Pasaron la noche con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, mientras bailaban, charlaban y reían, solos o en grupos; pero lo más importante es que se divirtieron un montón y disfrutaron de la fiesta.

Hubo sólo un momento en que la sonrisa de Lily se borro. Acababa de ver a su mejor amiga abandonar el salón de la mano de Sirius Black; y no había podido evitar pensar que ojala Mary no se estuviera equivocando al haber aceptado esa cita, porque después lo lamentaría mucho sino resultaba como ella esperaba.

James al ver el rostro de su pareja de baile había seguido la dirección de su mirada para ver, justo a tiempo, como su mejor amigo y su cita desaparecían por la puerta del Gran Salón; solo le llevo unos segundos entender lo que pasaba por la mente de la prefecta y la preocupación que ésta sentía respecto al bienestar de su amiga.

- No te preocupes, Sirius es una buena persona y no va a obligarla a nada. Ante todo es un caballero – añadió con una gran sonrisa que la chica correspondió -.

Además, él no les pide nada a sus citas, más bien acepta lo que las chicas le ofrecen – Lily frunció ligeramente el ceño ante esa declaración porque algo le hacia pensar que no sólo valía para Sirius sino que también hacia referencia a él mismo; pero no hizo ningún tipo de comentario al respecto.

De verdad, no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Tal vez sólo salieron a dar una vuelta por los terrenos para tomar un poco de aire.

La joven asintió ante esas palabras y como agradecimiento le planto un beso en la mejilla al morocho.

Después todo siguió normal; bailes, charlas, risas, sonrojos por parte de Lily y muchas carcajadas de James.

Cuando la fiesta llego a su fin, fueron de los últimos en abandonar el comedor y recorrieron el camino hacia la Sala Común dando vueltas por pasillos innecesarios, en un vano intento de alargar la velada que tanto habían disfrutado.

Cuando ya no pudieron prolongar más la caminata se dirigieron hacia su destino. Una vez dentro de la Sala Común observaron que ya casi no quedaba gente en ella, solo un par de parejas que se estaban despidiendo y que al oír su entrada desaparecieron por las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios.

El merodeador escolto a su acompañante hasta la escalera que daba a las habitaciones femeninas. Parada en el primer escalón, Lily se giro para quedar frente a él.

- Esta, sin duda, fue la mejor cita que he tenido en mi vida – comenzó la pelirroja con una sonrisa divertida al ver la de autosuficiencia de James.

Después de todo nadie vino a molestar a mi pareja para decirle que soy de su propiedad – agrego la muchacha con una risita. James soltó una carcajada por el comentario.

- Nadie se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo por miedo a recibir una venganza merodeadora. Además, soy el único que puedo reclamarte como de su propiedad.

- En realidad, nadie puede reclamarme, porque no soy de nadie. Soy mía, James y eso es lo que siempre trate de hacerte entender.

Soy yo quien elige con quien estar, no vos – Lily se había puesto seria y al mirar al muchacho que estaba frente a ella se dio cuenta de que ya no sonreía. Sólo vio desilusión en ese rostro masculino; y no era para menos, ya que James creía haber arruinado la noche perfecta en el último momento.

La prefecta, sin embargo, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que el joven no vio al desviar la vista. Se acerco lentamente a él, y por primera vez, lo beso. No sólo un roce de labios, sino un verdadero beso. Al reaccionar, James la atrajo así si mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y respondía con amor al beso. Lily entrelazo sus manos en su nuca a la vez que jugaba con algunos mechones bajos del cabello del morocho.

Fue el mejor y el peor beso de sus vidas. El mejor, porque los dos llegaron al cielo con la emociones que ese simple acto desato en cada uno; un amor tan profundo que incluso ellos se sorprendieron. El peor, porque termino; el aire escaseaba en sus pulmones y no tuvieron otra opción que separarse para volverlos a llenar.

Mirándose a los ojos, se dedicaron una sonrisa de completa felicidad. Lily suavemente, comenzó a alejarse de James, aunque él ponía algo de resistencia.

- James, vamos a vernos mañana – dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa -; no voy a desaparecer.

- No estoy tan seguro de eso – la muchacha enarco una ceja -; tal vez te arrepientas de lo que paso, después de pensarlo un poco, así que no quiero dejar que pienses.

La prefecta rió por sus palabras y volvió a besarlo lentamente.

- No voy a arrepentirme, lo prometo – susurro contra sus labios.

- No rompas tu promesa, porque si lo haces moriré.

Ella lo abrazo fuerte, haciéndole ver que todo era real y no un sueño. Que ahora no había nada que los pudiera separar.

Cuando la Premio Anual volvió a intentar apartarse, él rozo sus labios nuevamente como un recordatorio, hasta que, finalmente, la dejo ir. Se despidieron con un suave buenas noches y un sueña conmigo pelirroja, antes de que cada uno fuera hacia su habitación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**No puedo creer que por fin lo termine!! Es el capi mas largo que hice en este fics.**

**Ahora paso a pedirles PERDON! Se que dije que intentaría publicarlo lo antes posible pero había olvidado completamente la época de exámenes y es que lo hice con razón tengo materias cuatrimestrales, bimestrales, anuales y se me mezcla todo!! Así que antes de que pudiera terminar de escribirlo estaba estudiando millones de unidades para trabajos, parciales y finales de las materias bimestrales!! Era un lio terrible!! Y debo decir que logre terminarlo con mucho esfuerzo ya que no tenía ganas de escribir…**

**También quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron un review en el capi anterior y que por los motivos antes nombrados no pude responderles personalmente. Otro GRACIAS enorme a todos los que siguen ahí a pesar de la demora y espero que consideren que el tiempo de espera haya valido la pena. Y también a todos los que leen la historia y me agregan a favoritos…**

**Paso a explicar la SORPRESA… a todos aquellos que les guste Sirius Black, me atreví a hacer un fics que lo tiene como protagonista, es un ONE-SHOT relacionado con este capi en particular, por eso quise hacer la publicación al mismo tiempo. Espero sinceramente que se den una vuelta por el fics y me digan que tal esta… me costo bastante trabajar con el personaje ya que tiene una personalidad muy particular así que quiero su opinión. Aquí el link si quieren pasar: .net/s/5371791/1/**

**Me despido de ustedes hasta finales de mes, comienzo del siguiente, que es cuando espero poder publicar el prox capi, que por cierto es el anteúltimo.**

**Un besoo enorme y mucha suerte!**

**Popis . . . **


	9. Chapter 9

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling… sólo este bonito encuentro es obra de una cabeza loca enamorada…**

_**POCIONES: Amortentia o Felix Felicis**_

Ya estaban a viernes, había pasado una semana desde el baile de Halloween, y aunque las cosas entre James y Lily habían cambiado después de la despedida al pie de las escaleras de los dormitorios femeninos, para mala suerte de James, todavía no había logrado formalizar la relación con su pelirroja.

No es que Lily se hubiera arrepentido como tanto había temido el gryffindor, ni que ella hiciera algo para escaparse de él; tampoco era culpa suya, él estaba deseoso de poder decir que Lily era su novia, pero las cosas se le estaban complicando esa semana.

James estaba convencido de que todos los habitantes del castillo se habían complotado para impedirle concretar se relación con el amor de su vida. Aunque según las chicas, Lily, Alice y Mary, era un poco exagerado. Era la mayoría femenina del colegio la que se lo impedía; y no era totalidad porque ellas se excluían, ya que las tres estaban esperando la última declaración del capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Esa mayoría que pertenecía al club de fans de "Los Merodeadores".

Pero James y sus amigos habían organizado un plan para que nadie pudiera volver a evitar la formalización de esa pareja tan esperada. En la última hora de la tarde iba a pedirle a Lily que fuera oficialmente su novia y el Prof. Slughorn había aceptado ayudarlos, ya que Lily era su alumna favorita.

Cuando entraron a la clase, las tres amigas se entusiasmaron porque ya flotaban los vapores por las mazmorras, y para ellas, que eran buenas alumnas en pociones, no era difícil identificar de qué pociones se trataba.

Se ubicaron en su lugar de siempre, mientras la sala se iba llenando con sus compañeros. Los últimos en entrar, como siempre, fueron los merodeadores; que para sorpresa de muchos llegaban con el Prof.

- Buenas tardes alumnos – hablo el Prof.; lo curioso fue que no mando a sentar a los cuatro jóvenes que permanecieron detrás de él -.

Hoy vamos a ver dos pociones diferentes de una manera, también, diferente.

Les he pedido a estos brillantes alumnos que prepararan la clase de hoy, así que por favor presten atención.

Pueden empezar cuando estén listos – les dijo al dedicarles una gran sonrisa a los chicos -.

- Bien, como ya dijo el profesor hoy nosotros daremos la clase porque, como él también hizo notar, somos brillantes – Sirius sonrió con arrogancia y James le dio un codazo. Mary le sonrió divertida y él le respondió con un guiño.

- La clase de hoy veremos dos pociones complicadas y poderosas por lo que pueden llegar a ocasionar – comenzó Remus con la lección.

La primera que vemos aquí – dijo señalando el caldero más próximo a él – es Amortentia. Como algunos de Uds. sabrán es la poción más poderosa en cuanto a crear una ilusión amorosa se refiere.

Recuerden la palabra "ilusión", porque eso es lo que hace. El amor no se crea, es un sentimiento demasiado puro para que cualquiera pueda fabricarlo fácilmente y a su antojo.

- Las características que hacen sencilla su identificación – siguió Peter algo dubitativo y sin la seguridad que mostraban sus amigos -, son el brillo nacarado y el vapor que asciende en forma de espirales.

Tampoco hay que olvidar su olor o el perfume que genera, ya que es muy peculiar. Cada uno de nosotros huele algo diferente, siente lo que le gusta, lo que ama.

- La poción que tenemos en este otro caldero – continuo Sirius -, es Felix Felicis o suerte liquida. Esta poción es sumamente poderosa porque al ingerirla uno puede conseguir todo lo que quiere sin importar que sea.

Pero como todo lo bueno, esta "suerte" es difícil de preparar, su cocción dura unos 6 meses y los ingredientes no se consiguen con facilidad.

Su rasgo distintivo es el color dorado, lo que también ha provocado que algunos la denominen como oro liquido.

Los tres chicos que ya habían hablado dieron un paso atrás, mientras que James comenzó a caminar en dirección al banco de Lily.

- Yo puedo hablarles de lo que cada una de ellas nos generaría al consumirlas sin haberlas probado antes.

Primero quiero aclarar que yo no necesito una poción para enamorarme, ni una poción para sentirme con suerte.

Con sólo ver tu sonrisa y el brillo de tus ojos verdes me enamoro cada vez más – dijo mirando a Lily fijamente que se ruborizo completamente. Y la suerte me acompaña desde el verano cuando todo cambio entre nosotros. Pero realmente toque el cielo con las manos hace una semana exacta.

Aunque no voy a ser verdaderamente feliz hasta conocer tu respuesta a una pregunta que he intentado hacerte todos estos días.

¿Quieres ser oficialmente mi novia?

Por todo el salón se escucharon suspiros femeninos, incluso Alice y Mary envidiaron por unos momentos a su amiga, ya que todas soñaban con una declaración de amor tan hermosa. Querían un novio romántico.

Todas las fans que estaban presentes de "Los Merodeadores" supieron que debían darse por vencidas; no tenían oportunidad alguna en hacer que James olvide a Lily.

El silencio se prolongo durante unos minutos, mientras la prefecta conseguía reaccionar. Minutos que pusieron al morocho de gafas verdaderamente nervioso, pero que desaparecieron en cuanto una sonrisa comenzó a crecer en el rostro de la pelirroja.

- Si, James, quiero ser tu novia – termino por decir con una dulce voz que lo volvía loco. Él la beso frene a todos y ella se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba, aunque eso no le impidió responderle.

Unos minutos después, Slughorn se aclaro la garganta y ellos se separaron con grandes sonrisas bailando en sus caras.

- Felicitaciones – dijo mirando a la nueva pareja, para después dirigirse al resto de la clase -. Ahora que ya conocen la teoría comencemos con la preparación…

El Prof. continúo hablando, pero por primera vez la pelirroja no presto atención a nada y siguió en su mundo de fantasía donde James y ella todavía se besaban. Donde su NOVIO la besaba.

**&&&**

**Es el anteúltimo capi… por favor comenten!!!**

**Un besoo grande y hasta pronto.**

**Popis**


	10. Chapter 10

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling… sólo este bonito encuentro es obra de una cabeza loca enamorada…**

**ME ENAMORE DE JAMES POTTER**

Todos los alumnos de séptimo año se habían quedado en el castillo para las vacaciones de Navidad; en parte porque sería la última que podrían disfrutar dentro de esas paredes, al menos como estudiantes; y otro tanto se lo llevaba la invitación especial de director Dumbledore para una cena navideña sólo para la promoción que se egresaría.

Les habían dado, además, un permiso exclusivo para que fueran a Hogsmeade a comprar las túnicas de gala y todo lo que necesitaban para esa noche. Alice, Lily y Mary habían pasado toda la tarde comprando ropa, calzado y maquillaje. Los chicos también habían comprado túnicas nuevas, pero la misión especial para esa tarde había sido encontrar un regalo de navidad para Lily.

La tarde del 24 las chicas comenzaron a prepararse temprano porque querían deslumbrar a sus novios y amigos. Sería su último baile de Hogwarts, el colegio que había sigo su hogar y testigo de su crecimiento durante siete años; los había visto madurar e ingresar en esa etapa que nos transforma a todos, dejando la niñez para convertirnos en adultos, la adolescencia.

Los Merodeadores y Frank Longbottom también se habían encerrado en su habitación poco después que sus amigas, bastante más temprano de lo que era su costumbre; pero el saber que sólo les quedaba medio año en el colegio, su hogar, los volvía melancólicos y no querían perder su imagen frente a los chicos de cursos inferiores, tenían una reputación que cuidar.

La cena empezaba a las 7.30 pm para que todos los alumnos que se hubieran quedado en el castillo, que no fueran del último año, pudieran comer en el Gran Salón con sus compañeros. Por eso habían acordado encontrarse, para bajar todos juntos al comedor y mostrar la unidad de la casa de Godric Gryffindor, a las 7.15 en la Sala común.

- Sin duda, este año, Hogwarts perderá a las alumnas más hermosas que haya tenido hasta ahora – Remus les sonrió a sus amigas cuando las vieron descender las escaleras de los dormitorios. Ellas ruborizadas por el alago solo sonrieron.

- Lunático, sólo yo puedo decirle a mi no novia lo linda que esta – James se adelanto hasta tomar a Lily de la cintura.

Sos preciosa, mi amor – continuo mirándola a los ojos antes de besarla.

- ¡Ya paren! – exclamo Sirius que se había acercado a Mary para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla. Su relación cada día era mejor, aunque cuando estaban en grupo se comportaban como simples amigos, en privado seguían robándose algunos besos.

Tanta miel empalaga – el morocho y la castaña abandonaron el lugar riendo a carcajadas, mientras Lily se ruborizaba completamente y James le reprochaba a su amigo por interrumpirlos. Minutos después el resto de los gryffindor los siguió para llegar a horario a la cena.

Cuando entraron al comedor descubrieron que sólo había una mesa preparada, de las cuatro que normalmente ocupaban, además de la mesa de los profesores. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se mezclaban sin inconveniente alguno, mientras que los Slytherin formaron un pequeño grupo compacto en uno de los extremos de la larga mesa.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento y les sonrió.

- Me alegra saber que la mayoría de ustedes aprueba mi idea de compartir una misma mesa. Son una promoción de amigos y compañeros que, a pesar de tener casas diferentes, han convivido durante los últimos siete años; y que en el mundo que los espera fuera de estas mágicas paredes se verán obligados a luchar sin distinción de colores, ya no serán escarlata y dorado, amarillo y negro, verde y plata o azul y bronce; serán miembros de un mismo grupo que luchara por salvar la vida de los demás, de personas inocentes que no conocían hasta ese momento.

Serán aliados que buscaran conseguir un mundo mejor para las generaciones futuras y no habrá distintivos que los dividan. Pelearan codo a codo por la humanidad, por la paz, la luz y el amor. Por sus amigos, por la familia y por gente que nunca llegaran a conocer.

Muchos darán lo mejor de si hasta el final, incluso su vida si es necesario; y otros preferirán retirarse, pero el valor de la lucha no se perderá mientras todos sigamos creyendo que podemos ganar.

Todos aplaudieron el discurso del director, algunos más efusivamente que otros, como en el caso de los Merodeadores que lo hicieron de pie; mientras que otros lo hicieron solo para no llamar la atención hacia su desacuerdo. Pero cuando el último aplauso se apago, James seguía de pie en su lugar e intercambiando una mirada con sus amigos se preparo para hablar.

- Si me disculpa, Sr. Director – empezó James con toda la seriedad que nunca había mostrado antes -, como Premio Anual y Gryffindor que soy, quería hacerle notar a los presentes que, a pesar de que todo lo dicho por el Prof. Dumbledore es cierto, para estar al frente de la batalla hay que poseer mucho valor; y si hay algo que nos sobra a los leones es eso, precisamente, valor…

En fin, la intención de esta pequeña interrupción es sólo para decirles que en la lucha si habrá un poco, sólo un poco, de distinción, el dorado y el escarlata brilla en nuestros corazones desde que nacimos y les costara ponerse codo a codo con los Merodeadores, que estarán siempre al frente, a no ser que sean uno de nosotros – en ese momento hizo aparición en su rostro su sonrisa gamberra, esa que había estado ausente tanto tiempo.

- Para darles una pequeña demostración de nuestro poder – continúo Sirius parándose –; les preparamos algo especial para esta noche.

Los dos Merodeadores faltantes se pararon; todos al mismo tiempo agitaron sus varitas y miles de luce de colores, donde predominaban los de la casa Gryffindor, invadieron el Salón. En su recorrido, las luces formaban imágenes de leones aplastando serpientes; luchando en contra de formas oscuras junto a las águilas y los tejones, como un equipo. Pero como el discurso de James había anticipado, los leones demostraban siempre más valor que el resto de los animales.

La muestra de luces fue sorprendente y todos la ovacionaron de pie. Sin duda era una muestra más del ingenio del cuarteto. Una vez restablecido el orden cenaron comidas exquisitas y pasaron una velada fantástica.

- Nunca llegaras a comportarte como un adulto, ¿verdad? – le dijo Lily a James dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Me amas como soy – le respondió el moreno con una gran sonrisa -; y, la verdad, es que no, nunca seré un completo adulto - la risa del grupo no se hizo esperar -.

Todos reían y charlaban; estaban disfrutando de la velada al máximo, incluso parecía que las serpientes lo estaban pasando bien. Mientras pasaba el tiempo cambiaban de tema en las conversaciones y tiraban preguntas para todos los integrantes.

- ¿Qué les parece si ahora todos decimos que fue lo más loco que nos paso en el colegio? – propuso un Ravenclaw que formaba parte del equipo de Quidditch de su casa.

- Yo empiezo – dijo Sirius -. Bien, lo más loco fue, sin duda alguna, encontrar una mujer que se resista a mis encantos.

Las carcajadas apagaron la voz del morocho, Sirius siempre seria Sirius. El resto fue contando sus experiencias hasta que le llego el turno a la Premio Anual.

- Pues, no lo se – dijo Lily pensativa -; creo que lo más loco fue enterarme que era bruja.

- Lily eso no cuenta porque fue antes de Hogwarts – exclamo una de las chicas.

- Pero tiene que ver con Hogwarts – aclaro ella.

- Piensa en otra cosa – insistieron, mientras la observaban.

- Ya lo tengo – dijo con una gran sonrisa -; lo más loco que me paso en el colegio fue que termine enamorada del último hombre que pensaba amar.

Me enamore de James Potter - el grupo completo aplaudió y rio cuando el aludido beso apasionadamente a su novia.

A la media noche todos brindaron por la paz e hicieron pedidos especiales a la estrella fugaz que cruzo el cielo en el momento exacto en que el reloj marcaba las 12.

Después de saludar a todos, James aparto a Lily del resto para entregarle su regalo. Cuando estuvieron apartados, el joven saco una pequeña cajita del bolsillo interior de su túnica y se la entrego a la pelirroja.

- Se que llevamos poco tiempo juntos, pero esta noche quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo – Lily abrió la cajita para encontrar dentro un anillo de compromiso.

Lilian Evans, ¿te casarías conmigo?

- Me enamore de ti, James Potter – una lagrima traviesa recorrió la mejilla de la muchacha -; y se que no podre amar a nadie en este mundo como te amo a ti.

Si, acepto. Me casare contigo.

Y en ese momento, James supo que todo el tiempo que tuve que esperar para que Lily estuviera con él había valido la pena. La beso como nunca antes y le agradeció a la estrella por haber cumplido su deseo.

**&&&**

**He aquí el último capi de esta historia… no tienen idea de lo que estoy llorando!**

**Como verán no hare un "epilogo" porque todos sabemos como termina la vida de esta pareja y no creo ser capaz de escribir sobre ello.**

**Tengo que confesarles que el capi estaba listo hacia algo de tiempo pero no había querido subirlo, primero que nada porque tenia varios borradores y no me decidía por ninguno, por lo que termine eligiendo lo que más me gustaba de cada uno y arme esto; espero sinceramente que les haya gustado.**

**Segundo, quería terminar el fics un día especial para mí. Y hoy lo es. Estoy cumpliendo 20 añitos, dos décadas como me recuerdan muchos de mis amigos; y con esta publicación quise compartirlo con todos ustedes.**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta el final, los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos, en alerta, dejaron reviews, etc. Si no fuera por ustedes no estaría aquí en este momento.**

**Ahora si me despido con un hasta pronto… volveré con otros fics en algún tiempo y espero verlos por allí…**

**Un beso grande para todos y la mejor de las suertes!**

**Flör . . . Popis!**


End file.
